The Last Stand Against The Enemy
by truelove0103
Summary: What if the Jacob and the werewolves didn't help with bringing down Victoria in Eclipse?  There is a coven out there similar to the Cullens with very powerful abilities and they are willing to help save Bella. Can they defeat the growing number of enemies
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys!! im back working on another story! hope you like it and thank you to all you guys who told me who was going to play Bella 

This story popped into my mind one day on the way home from school.

**Bella's Point of View

* * *

**

**"This isn't good," Jasper said. "It 's too even a fight. WE'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. WE'd win, but at what price?" His tense eyes flashed to Alice's face and away.**

**I wanted to scream out lound as I grasped what Jasper meant.**

* * *

"Wait a minute," Carlisle said, his face caculating something. " I know of a family that is similar to ours in numbers.  
They don't all live together but they are family by blood and come together now and then. I am good friends with their father and I have heard that his son and daughter in law are very powerful beyond imagine."

He flipped out his phone, hit in a few numbers and listened.

"Hello, Al. This is Carlisle Cullen." He said. That was all that I was able to hear. He spoke in a quick hushed tone pacing around the room.

I looked around at all of the faces, each one was tense and nervous. Finally I heard the phone shut.  
There was a big grin on Carlisles face and I felt Edward relax next to me.

"Good news. He said that they would be more that happy to help. His daughter-in-law Anne was a human about 140 years ago and his son had to change her from some complications. His kids and their spouses are spread out all over but he's going to give them a call. They should be here within this week."

All of the cullens faces were replaced with happiness and excitement except for Edward's.

"How do they feed?" He asked.  
"Don't worry. They are vegetarians." Carlisle answered.

"I haven't had a real fight in a long time. I'm ready to go." Emmett exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

Later that night, I was nervous but excited. The Cullens were not worrying about anything at all. Edward had to go and hunt with the rest of the guys for the night. They wanted to be at homw since they didn't know when any of the guests would be arriving at their house.

Edward had told me that he had met them once.

"They are an amazing group. I haven't met Anne before but I have met Michael," Edward said, his eyes some where about 80 years ago.

"It was all of the men. The women were at home. Whew!!" He said laughing. " If you think that Emmett is big,  
wait until you see Theo, the oldest son."

I gulped. I couldn't imagine any one being any stronger than him.

"They were all incredinly strong, the sons. Michael's eyes weren't your average topaz. They changed during his mood.  
For example; when he is happy they are a bright green color. Or when someone annoys him they start at a blood red and go darker and darker. I have never seen them black though."

Now I was working on homework when I heard the door bell ring. I wondered who could be here considering the fact that Charlie was at work and Jacob wouldn't come unexpected. I got up off my bed and made my way downstairs.

I opened the front door and there standing at the door was the last person that I had ever expected to see again.

There stood Laurent on the step with a smile on his face and he started walking towards me.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think? should i continue?? 


	2. Michael and Anne

I could feel my heart rate speeding up very fast.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, fearfully thinking of a way to get out of this alive.

"Aw, Bella, aren't you pleased to see me?" He asked his eyes beginning to darken and he took another step towards me.

"Um, I don't know. Should I be or are you just here to try and kill me?" I replied.

"I don't know whether I will just leave you for her or do it myself," he laughed. "Never mind. I call dibs." He flung himself at me but instead of me feeling the pain, I heard a loud booming noise. I then realized that someone had collided with him and it had to be a vampire. I stared in disbelief as Emmett continued to fight off Laurent very easily.

"Bella, you okay?" He asked looking at me with a grin as he continued to fight off the other vampire. I could only nod and sit down on the pavement underneath me.  
"Got a phone call," he grunted, "while I was at home secretly babysitting you.-said something about how I had to get here ASAP as soon as possible. Well here I am!" He pulled Laurents arms behind him and pushed him onto the ground, Emmetts knee on Laurents shoulder and snarling in the process.

"Why are you still alive?" He shouted.

"The stupid dogs never burned me all the way," Laurent snickered, then was shoved harder onto the ground.

Just then a silver mercedes pulled up and I saw six blurs fly towards me. I felt a two pairs of cold arms wrap around me and pull me off of the ground.

"Im so sorry. I should have never left you at home."

"I should have seen this sooner. Please forgive me, Bella."

"Edward," I paused to stroke his face. "Alice, believe me when I say I am fine, just a little shooken up."

It took a few more moments for them to believe me and then we turned to see the rest of the family who was standing around Laurent. Alice took me inside and somehow she found a way for me to calm down and finish the house work that I had waiting for me. It was still only the early afternoon though it felt like it should be evening the way the time had gone.

Alice and I sat on the couch to watch a movie while we waited to hear of some word that went on. I knew that the family was waiting for the right time to tell me something. I then felt cold lips touch my neck and I could smell his intoxicating sent.

"Oh. Bella, I so glad you are alright," Edward said walking around the couch and came to sweep me up into his arms. The rest of the evening the three of us sat together watching TV. And surprisingly I didn't ask about Laurent at all. I think a part of me didn't want to know what had happened to him.

Edward said that they were suppose to arrive here to Forks today. Half of this morning I spent the day hyperventilating, worried about how these old time friends would react towards meeting me. Alice spent the day at home with me while I cleaned, a thing that i noticed I would do when ever I got nervous. Edward and the rest of the family were stocking up on blood for their guests, just in case it was needed.

"Alice, how long have you known this family?" I asked sitting in the kitchen, waiting to be taken over to his house.

"Oh, a really long time. Just about the whole family is very old; they were changed during the late 1800s." Alice smiled. "Don't worry Bella. They are probably one of the nicest groups of vampires you will ever meet. You will really like Ann too." She said with a wink. I forgot.  
Alice would know what to expect.

We then heard the doorbell and rushed to open only to find my Greek God standing there smiling down at me. He leaned forward so that our lips would touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Ugh! Come on guys. They will be here in ten minutes! There is no time to waste," Alice said as she pushed her little figure in between, grabbed me by the arm, and walked towards the Volvo. With Edward driving we made it to the Cullens house with in 4 minutes. The house was in chaos as Esme, Carlisle and Emmett ran around the house trying to add last minute perfections. Jasper and Rosalie walked towards our car as it pulled up. Rosalie and Alice squealed in excitement. I looked at them with curiosity and confusion. Jasper sensed it and talked to me.

"They are very close to the girls and it has been a while since they have seen each other. Many things have changed since then." He said.

Edward and I walked up to the porch and sat down on the swing together. A few moments had passed and then, with everyone gathered outside, we looked down the driveway to see cars pull up. I was amazed to see very expensive cars and one motorcycle. The first car was a blue lamborghini, but I couldn't see the driver. Behind it was a black, motorcycle and I could see that the driver was a man and he had long, black hair braided down to the middle of his back. The next car was a black Hummer and the last car was a tan Escalade. They all pulled up behind each other and they got out together.

The owner of the blue lambo got out of the car and I could see that she was a woman. She took her sunglasses off and showed a stunning smile as she walked over to the family. I immediately envied her beauty. She was more beautiful than anyone I could ever imagine, more than Rosalie. She had light brown skin and black hair that was cut chin length. She looked taller than Alice but shorter than Rosalie. She had on a turqouise, blue strapless dress with tan wedges. I watched as she walked over to Edward and I. We had moved down to stand with the rest of the family.

"Edward," She said, in a beautiful, soft voice as she reached out to shake his hand. Alice skipped over.

"Guys, this is Anne," she said, excitement rolling off her body. Edward and Anne shook hands and then she turned to look at me. Her eyes were a light blue color that was unusual for a vampire.

"You must be the beautiful Bella that I hear about all the time," Anne said. "Pleasure to finally be able to meet you." Alice saw that we were done and dragged Anne away into the house. I watched as the next person as the man on the motorcycle took of him helmet and made his way to the family. I flinched when I saw his muscle. He reminded me so much of Jacob with the long hair and copper skin.

"He can't be bigger than Emmett," I gasped. Edward shook lightly with laughter.

The man walked over to the two of us. He and Edward gave each other a hug.

"And I'm-" he started talking to me.

"Theo, right?" I asked shyly.

"Yea, you got it right," Theo winked at me and walked past us into the house. I gasped when I saw the next man walk over to us. He had copper skin like Theo, but he was just as handsome as Edward except he had beauty in a different way. He was about 6'4 and had on black jeans and a white t-shirt. His eyes were a brilliant color of light green.

"Edward!" he called in a deep, husky voice. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me over the escalade.

"How are you, man?" The guy asked. He and Edward shared a hug.

"And you must be the mysterious Bella I hear about," He said. "I am Michael."

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to go find Alice who stole my wife without even saying hi," he laughed and walked away after handing the two of us a package without a word.

"Ugh," i groaned. Edward looked at me in alarm. "It figures that those two beautiful people are married. Now how am I suppose to feel being around those two model look alikes"  
Edward laughed. "Bella, you truly underestimate yourself." He pulled me so that I could me that last three people.

There were two girls and one boy. One girl stepped forward and she had pale skin like the Cullens and blond hair.

"Hi, Im Marie, Theo's wife." She said shaking our hands.

"Hey Edward," said a guy that looked like Theo and Michael's brother. He had shorter balck hair that went a little above his shoulders. He introduced himself as Eddie.

The last girl had dark brown skin and long black hair that went down to her lower back.

"And Im Eddie's wife," she said taking his hand in hers and shaking both of ours.

The whole family walked inside. I took a deep breath and followed them in. Let the action begin.

SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW YOU ALL FEEL THE SOONER I GET REVIEWS THE SOONER I WILL UPDATE!! 


End file.
